


Bullseye

by voleuse



Series: Archery Lessons [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like they do on the Discovery Channel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

> BtVS S3, pre-Graduation Day.

The field's surprisingly empty for the middle of the afternoon, and Faith would wonder why so many cars were parked in the parking lot if she wasn't busy sticking her hand down Legolas' pants.

It's harder than she expected--getting into his pants, that is, though his cock's pretty impressive, she admits to herself. Cool as fucking ivory, and she'd like to get a better feel than the occasional brush of her palm, but he's backing away at an alarming rate, and it's not a reaction she's used to getting.

After his third evasive twist, she growls and shoves him into a nearby Altima. "What the fuck?" She's never had to _try_ to get laid before, but the elf might be worth it, if he'd cut the bullshit. "What's your problem, blondie?"

He doesn't so much as wince, even though he leaves a noticeable dent in the door of the car. "I...have never--"

"Never what?" She looks at him skeptically, and catches the wash of embarrassment across his face before it disappears. "You've never--"

He shakes his head.

"You're shitting me." She tallies up the afternoon's orgasms in her mind. "There's no way you've never done this before."

"Well," he bites his lip, "not for centuries. There was one woman, at the end of the Third Age..."

She cuts him off with lips and tongue and doesn't come up for air for three and a half minutes. "Good." She pushes him, gently this time, back against the car. "I don't have time for any hearts and flowers crap."

"But--"

She evades his protest by ripping his shirt off, and it tears different from the cotton blends she's used to, but it barely registers, because she's finally getting down to some _skin_, tan and smooth and muscled to fuck. She could eat him like candy, but decides she'll save that for later.

Now, she just wants skin on skin, so she whips off her tank top and sports bra, and rubs against his chest like a fucking cat. She's all set to purr when his lips suddenly descend on hers, and his hands rove over her back and her ass like a last-ditch prom date.

She grins against his mouth and disengages, dropping to her knees, her tongue trailing down the entire way. She confronts the bulge of his erection with a huff of pleased laughter, tongues the curve of his hip as she unlaces the fastenings of his pants. Drags them down over his hips, licks at his cock like a Blow Pop until she sees his eyes roll and his head tip back.

Sits back. Waits.

It only takes a few seconds before he hisses in frustration, gazes down at her, topless and smug on the ground. He kneels in front of her, kisses her, shoving his tongue into her mouth, then biting down her neck, bending her back to get a taste of her breasts.

When she's ready to scream from the feel of him, teeth scraping and tongue soothing her nipples like a pro, he spins her around roughly, nudges her onto her hands and knees. Unbuttons and unzips her jeans with steady hands, and yanks them past her hips. Gets them down to her ankles, and snarls as he yanks her boots off first, then the jeans.

When his fingers delve between her legs, rub against her pussy, she moans. "Fucking _finally_," and that's all she grinds out before his cock thrusts into her.

It's been a while since she's been anything but on top, but it's like riding a bike, Faith thinks. The pushplungetwist of it is maddening, and the growling grunt of blondie, each time he pushes into her, even more so.

One of his hands cups her breast, and when the other slips over her hips, to the place where they're joined, she yowls and comes in an acid wave of pleasure.

She's still shuddering when he flips her over, hooks one of her legs with his elbow, and plunges into her again, and again, and again, until she's coming all over again, and then he does, with a groan and a mangled name that could be hers, but might not be.

His body is heavy on top of her, and warm, but dazed, she doesn't push him off right away. "Fuck."

He stirs against her, rolls off. "Indeed."

"I'm never goin' back to human boys."

He turns his head, looks at her with curiosity.

"No fucking stamina." She sits up, looks around for her jeans. "Don't got the right _unh_."

"Of course."

He's on his feet in a moment, not that she saw him struggle to stand. She pouts a bit as he dresses again, in dirt-stained pants and torn shirt, but she's too busy patching her outfit back together to complain.

She finally locates her other boot, twelve feet away, and hops on one foot as she puts it on. "That was fun."

He smiles as he shoulders his quiver, runs his hand over his bow.

She catches glimpse of a car pulling up; the Mayor had sent over her ride late today. "I gotta go." She glances back at him, carelessly. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Perhaps."

"Then maybe I'll see you then." She starts to jog off to the car. "I still need to practice my archery."

She doesn't see him grin in reply, but she hears his answer.

"It would be a pleasure."

She giggles as she slides into the back seat of the limo.

The driver nods deferentially as they pull out of the parking lot. "Good practice today, ma'am?"

She stretches luxuriously against the leather seats. "Better than most."

"Do you plan to practice again tomorrow?"

She smirks at the driver, laughs. "Wouldn't miss it."


End file.
